


A Chain of Aces

by Idhren15



Series: Linked Universe Collection [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (idk if that's the term), (of course :3), Alcohol, All the romantic relationships are just mentioned, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Link (Legend of Zelda), Asexuality, Attempted Sexual Assault, Because Wind, Discovery, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hero's Curse, Internalized Acephobia, LGBTQ Themes, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), My First Work in This Fandom, No beta we die like Wild, Panromantic, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Hand-Holding, Protective Sky (Linked Universe), Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, Sky gets Angry, Some angst but mostly fluff, Underage Drinking, aka: i fell into lu and cannot get out, all the Links are ace except Sky, and help the others, author projects onto Sky a bit, biromantic, but Sky soon is educated, except raviolink, have this fic full of my ace headcanons & LU shenanigans, he's just trying to understand, he's straight, how is that not a tag im making it one, i feel like im a mix of Sky Wild and Four and if that's not a disaster what is, jk no deaths in this fic, one instance of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: "Who actually does?" Four exclaims, "Well, aside from Sky. We all know he's got it for his Zelda but… I don't either. Not in that way."Sky has an increasingly sinking feeling in his gut, as he sees Hyrule shake his head slowly, Wild sign 'not me', and Legend pausing for a moment then also gesturing a slight no. Warriors looks oddly uncomfortable, and even Time shakes his head.It doesn't make sense to Sky.Sky is straight. The rest of the Links are aspec. The Chosen Hero doesn't understand at first - his immediate reaction is panic, thinking that this lack of attraction is part of the Curse - but slowly, the others help him to understand.All ships are minor/background, this fic focuses on friendships and all things asexual!
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Sky (Linked Universe), Four (Linked Universe)/Shadow Link, Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sky & Time (Linked Universe), Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Sky & Wind (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940221
Comments: 222
Kudos: 382





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've had a real writing lull the past few months, and Zelda games have been getting me through this time (thank you, Wii U) also recently discovered LU & fell in love.  
> I've always headcanoned Link as asexual (with varying romantic orientations), with the exception of Skyward Sword. Then I had this idea of how to put that into a fic and...here we are. 
> 
> First time writing LU so I hope I get the characters right. (I haven't played Hyrule, Wind or Twilight's games yet, so I'm basing them off what I've seen/read.) Rated T for discussions of relationships.
> 
> I also headcanon most Links as mute/ at least selectively mute in some way but I also love how they talk in Jojo's comics…. So I've written them mostly speaking here. Nothing will sway me from mute Wild though. 
> 
> Anyways enough rambling, here's the first chapter, hope you like! :3

It's an evening that's becoming typically normal, or at least as normal as things have been lately, on an adventure with eight other people baring the same name and spirit as Sky. He watches as Wild hums a soft little tune to himself, stirring up scraps of meat and bugs and plants that don't look edible, but Sky knows from experience that they'll soon become a delicious meal. Across the campfire, Hyrule and Wind are deep in discussion whilst Legend and Warriors appear to be arguing, though it's likely about something small and they'll get over themselves in a few minutes. Twilight stands off to one side with Time, the two 'parents' of the group satisfied with their silent watch, only exchanging short comments ever so often. Four is missing, again, but he soon returns in time for dinner, slipping his sword back into its sheath and looking a little less tired.

Sky doesn't understand quite what Four does in the woods alone most evenings, but he's not going to pry.

Wild taps the cooking pot loudly to get everyone's attention, then signs _Food ready!,_ a bright smile on his face. Legend and Warriors trip over each other and immediately start yelling again, but the rest of the group take their portions with much less drama and noise.

The stew smells heavenly and tastes just as good, as Sky predicted, but there's something about the flavouring that makes him stop and think of _home._ Of Skyloft, of flying on his loftwing, of racing through the clouds…

Of _Zelda_ …

"Sky? Are you alright?"

He blinks, and realises Twilight is knelt in front of him, the bowl of stew on the grass between them no longer steaming. In fact, everyone else is finished, and Wild is packing away the dishes.

"Sky?" Twilight prompts again.

"Oh, sorry," Sky stumbles over the words, "I…got lost in thought."

"Thinking about what, exactly?" Legend cocks an eyebrow.

Sky blushes, and Legend's grin widens. "Your Zelda, hmm?"

 _My Zelda,_ Sky thinks, a little giddy.

His growing blush is affirmation enough.

"Heh, you're really in love with her, aren't you?" Twilight comments.

Sky's face is too red, his mind starting to spin out with thoughts of Zelda, and he doesn't trust himself to do anything but nod.

"How close _are_ you?" Wind pipes up, a mischievous expression on his face, "Like, do you get… _real_ close?"

Oh sweet goddess, Sky's convinced he's going to faint from all the blood that's rushed to his face. Time groans and shakes his head, and Legend cackles, but the others seem to grow a little uncomfortable.

"N-not _that_ close," Sky finally stammers, "Not yet, anyway. I, uh… _want_ to, but we're waiting. Um. For the right moment."

Eight pairs of eyes - well, seven and a half - blink and stare at him. Sky didn't think it was possible to feel even _more_ uncomfortable, but apparently, it is.

Wind breaks the silence. "I was kinda joking," he says.

_Oh._

Sky buries his burning cheeks in his hands, oh _goddess_ he just admitted he wanted to get intimate with _Zelda whydidhesaythat -_

"It's okay though, Sky," Wind continues, "I mean, uh, can't relate, but if you wanna…y'know, then, good for you and Zelda."

Sky looks up again, a little confused. "I thought you liked a girl?" he says, before his brain can catch up to his mouth.

Wind shrugs. "Oh yeah, I do, but we're not like that. Bit young for it anyway," he adds, "but I don't want that kinda thing in a relationship."

"You're fourteen, Wind. You _are_ a bit young for that kind of relationship," Sky says, and immediately wishes he hadn't because Wind looks a little lost, then, something distant in the youngest hero's eyes.

"I can't relate either," Twilight speaks up suddenly.

Wind perks up a little, and Sky feels guilty.

"There was…one person," the hero continues, "but we weren't intimate _like that_. I don't want it either." He's looking straight at Wind, and the younger smiles a little.

"Who actually _does?_ " Four exclaims, "Well, aside from Sky. We all know he's got it for his Zelda but… I don't either. Not in that way."

Sky has an increasingly sinking feeling in his gut, as he sees Hyrule shake his head slowly, Wild sign 'not me', and Legend pausing for a moment then also gesturing a slight no. Warriors looks oddly uncomfortable, and even Time shakes his head.

It doesn't make sense to Sky.

"But aren't you _married_?" he splutters, looking at Time.

The oldest hero smiles a little crookedly. "Yes, but that's based on love, not desire."

Sky opens his mouth, about to protest that he _loves_ Zelda and it's not just a _desire_ that makes him think of her, but Time quickly changes the conversation and soon Four is lamenting again about how Wild ruins perfectly decent swords whilst a couple of the others bet on how long it'll take for Wild's current favoured sword to break.

Sky sits back in silence, feeling rather concerned.

Does no-one else feel that love like he does? That… _attraction?_ He knows it's not exclusive to him, or his culture, because he's seen _plenty_ of couples in the various Hyrules they've visited. And some of them seem to have loved, still… Especially Time, with Malon! Does he truly love her? Why did he marry her, if he felt no attraction?

Sky simply doesn't understand.

As the evening wears on, and conversations turn to white noise, it hits him. All of these heroes - they came after him, after the _curse._

What if that's why they don't feel that way? Was a part of the hero's curse preventing them from happiness?

But _no,_ that doesn't make sense, not with Time because _surely_ he's happy in his marriage…?

Sky normally has no trouble going to sleep, but his mind is whirring with concern and confusion and _guilt,_ because is this yet another affliction on the heroes that is _his_ fault? Denying the hero's spirit the ability to experience the most natural desire and attraction?

Time is on watch, and mercifully the older hero approaches Sky as the others are settling down for the night, clearly seeing his restlessness.

"We should talk," Time starts, rather softly.

Sky swallows and nods.

"Walk with me?"

Sky stands, wrapping his sailcloth around his shoulders before he keeps pace with Time, on a slow, silent-footed perimeter around the camp.

"I'm sorry," he blurts out, when they're far enough away from the others. Time slows and turns to face him, the older hylian's expression soft.

"No need to apologise. It's not something easy to discuss," he says.

Sky frowns because he wasn't just apologising for bringing the topic up in the first place, it's also an apology because he's screwed them up -

"I can't speak for the others, because all our experiences are different," Time continues, "But it seems that most of us lack, ah, _sexual_ attraction."

Sky blinks, knowing that was what had been implied earlier but to hear Time _say_ it so, so _casually…_

"But how?" Sky asks, "And why…why did you marry, then?"

"I married because I fell in love," Time smiles, and there's a light in his eye that Sky's never seen before. "I didn't realise there was supposed to be any other attractions - I was raised in a forest by immortal children, you know -"

_What?_

"- and Malon had to actually explain it to me. _That_ was an awkward conversation," Time chuckles, and Sky blushes just thinking about it.

"It was then I realised that I didn't feel attraction in that way, not towards Malon, not towards _anyone._ She didn't care, but I confess I felt rather _wrong_ about it afterwards. Until, on my travels I met a young couple. Two women, in a relationship together."

Sky's eyes widen - he's _heard_ of such a thing, of people of the same gender falling in love, but it was very rare and not exactly welcomed. He isn't sure how he feels on that matter himself, though.

"We started talking, and naturally they enquired after my own relationships. I got rather flustered at some of their questions," Time's cheeks are heating up at the memory, "but they then told me of a term - asexuality."

"Asexuality?" Sky echoes.

"Yes. A lack of sexual attraction. It exists, and I was so very relieved to find out what I felt - or rather, didn't feel - was something real."

Sky's nodding, still a little confused - he's never heard _of asexuality_ , it sounds rather odd to him - but if Time identifies as such, he'll respect that.

"But you're _married_ ," Sky says again, his brain seeming to loop back to that same point. Marrying for love makes sense, of _course_ it does, but marriage also entails _intimacy._

Time chuckles. "Sky, Malon still wants for things and I may not feel attraction in that way, but I love her and we _have_ been intimate together. I do it for _her._ I'm quite indifferent to the act itself, if I'm honest."

Sky is…very red in the face right now, he was kinda asking for a blunt response but _this_ blunt of a response is, ah, _awkward_ to say the least. He stumbles out a thank-you, Time grins and pats him on the shoulder, then Sky settles down to rest whilst Time wakes Warriors for the next watch.

He knows now that Time is definitely happy, even if this _asexuality_ thing seems a bit concerning…but he's not convinced when it comes to the others.

 _I'll just have to talk to them, and hope it doesn't get as blunt as with Time,_ Sky thinks, still a little flushed from that conversation.

Now, he's very tired and definitely overdue sleep, so he forces his mind to quiet and not dwell too much on the new task he's setting himself.

He _will_ get to the bottom of this and ensure the others are happy, and not cursed.

He owes them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always though of Time as a demiromantic asexual, but I didn't end up putting the demiro stuff in here. Oops. 
> 
> Also Sky may seem a little aphobic? but he's just concerned & not educated yet. He will learn :) 
> 
> Next up: Four! I hope to update weekly!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :3 comments are most welcome, they make my day honestly. if you like/dislike let me know :) thank you & have an amazing week! you're all awesome!


	2. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kept to my promise of a weekly update lol! Hoping I can keep this up for the rest of the fic. 
> 
> Sky gets Educated this chapter, at least, a little more. 
> 
> Hope you like :)

Sky fiddles with his sailcloth as the group press on, none of them yet able to identify whose Hyrule they're in. He reckons it's a time without a Link, because _surely_ someone would've recognised something by now if it was one of theirs? Still, because it hasn't been identified, the group is on alert and it's not really an appropriate time or place to start talking to someone about what they may or may not feel.

Sky isn't even sure who to start with.

Twilight and Legend are both out of the question - both of them lock up whenever relationships are mentioned, and Sky doesn't really want to pry until he understands a bit more. Hyrule is skittish, and Sky's barely held any conversation with the kid - their relationship so far has mostly consisted of silent cuddles - so he doesn't want their first proper talk to be about _that_. Wild also, for a similar reason. Wind would be a good choice, except the sailor has been avoiding Sky since their conversation yesterday. He knows he probably hurt Wind's feelings, and isn't too sure how to rectify.

That only leaves… Four, and Warriors.

Sky recalls how uncomfortable Warriors felt during yesterday's talk, so he sets his target as Four.

But getting the teen alone so they can talk? Much easier said than done.

Four is a chatterbox, currently involved in a very animated discussion with Legend about the art of blacksmithing. Sky doesn't want to interrupt, so he hangs back, but then he feels like he's hovering so he falls back away from them and ends up at the very back of the group, with Twilight. The brown-haired hero makes a little casual conversation, but he's not one to talk much, and so they walk mostly in silence.

It's not until they make camp again that Sky spies an opportunity.

Four's standing off to one side, staring into the trees, his fingers twitching as if he's debating whether or not to wander off, as he so often does. Sky approaches him slowly, but making noise as he walks.

"Hey, Four!" Sky calls out, a little too cheery, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Four turns, confusion in his bright eyes. "A walk?" he repeats.

"Ah yeah, I happened to, uh, notice you go off sometimes, and I'm feeling a bit restless myself so maybe...?"

Four pales a little, and Sky backtracks.

"Of course we don't have to I just wondered-"

"No, that's fine. Sure," Four smiles, though his colour is still a little off. He fiddles with the sheath of his sword before setting off in a seemingly random direction. Sky hurries to keep up.

"You seem a bit distracted, Sky."

He shakes his head quickly. "I'm fine, just, ah, a bit restless. Like I said."

Four stops and quirks an eyebrow at him. "This is about last night, isn't it?"

Sky's blush betrays him, and Four sighs. His eyes look purple in the fading light.

"It's alright, I don't mind talking about things. I've fallen in love before, but never wanted to get too intimate with my boy - uh, partner," Four coughs, but Sky noticed the slip.

"Your... boyfriend?"

Four nods, and seems to curl in on himself a little.

 _So he's like those women that Time met..._ Sky isn't too sure what to think on the matter, but Four is his _friend_ and clearly admitting that had been a bit uncomfortable for him... so Sky smiles brightly and puts his hand on Four's shoulder.

"Ah that's really nice!" he exclaims.

Four relaxes instantly. "You think so?"

"Yes," Sky replies, and it doesn't feel like a lie.

"My boyfriend was like me as well," Four adds, seeming a bit more confident, "We had a different kind of romance, I guess. Hugs and kisses and all that, but nothing in the bed, y'know. Neither of us wanted it."

Sky picks up on the use of past tense, and feels awkward for prying. "So do you have...asexuality?"

Four's eyes widen, then he bursts into laughter.

"Do... do I _have_ asexuality... Oh Hylia," he wheezes, "Did you mean to ask if I'm asexual?"

Sky blushes. "Ah. Um, yes."

Four grins, speaking through his laughter, "Yes, I am. I'm panromantic as well, if you were wondering."

"Panro-what?"

Four finally stops laughing. "Panromantic. It means I'm romantically attracted to anyone, regardless of gender."

Sky blinks. "Anyone? Like... _everyone_?"

"Well, no, not everyone. But...you know that you think girls are cute, right?"

He nods, thinking of one girl in particular.

"Well you don't fall in love with every girl you see, do you?"

"Of course not - oh. I get it now," Sky says.

Four grins again, then his smile fades. "I'm pretty open with this stuff, but some of the others aren't. I guess you probably want to understand, but just tread careful, okay? Sexuality can be a difficult topic. You're the only straight around though!"

Sky nods, then frowns. "Straight?"

"Heterosexual and heteroromantic."

Sky's confusion must be evident on his face, as Four lets out a rather dramatic sigh.

"Did they teach you _nothing_ about sexuality at your academy?" he laments.

"It was a _knight_ academy!" Sky protests, "I was learning how to ride my loftwing and wield a sword, not how to...you know! Besides, everyone just seemed to get with people of the opposite gender."

"Oh, right. Well that's called being straight - when you're romantically and sexually attracted to the opposite gender," Four explains.

"So Time isn't straight because he's asexual?" Sky wants to clarify.

"Exactly," Four nods, "Though, you probably shouldn't go around telling other people his orientation. Sexuality is quite a personal topic, like I said."

"Oops. Sorry."

Four waves a hand dismissively, "It's fine, the old man and I have talked about things before. I already knew, actually. So, does that answer all your questions for today?"

"Yeah," Sky smiles, "Thanks, Four." He's surprised at how much the younger knows on that topic, but maybe in Four's Hyrule such knowledge is more widespread.

Sky knows it certainly needs to be more available in his...maybe he can talk to Zelda about it when all of this is over..

_Zelda..._

Sky quickly shakes his head to snap himself out of the beginnings of a daydream, not wanting to get caught up thinking about Zelda. _Again_.

It seems like Four is happy with his different attractions, though, despite the hints that his relationship didn't work out. Sky's relieved, and glad to have more of an understanding now.

_Two down, six to go._

Sky has a feeling he needs to be more careful with the subject around the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky is a straight person so straight that he doesn't even know there's a term for his straightness XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And for all the comments and kudos so far, this fic has received more love than I'd hoped so tysm everyone <3 means a lot!
> 
> Heads up I'm gonna ramble now about a few things
> 
> So with Four, I actually headcanon the four parts with different romantic orientations lol. They're all asexual, but Green is straight, Red is pan, Blue is bi, and Vio is gay. Four just identifies as pan because that encompasses the most things.  
> The boyfriend was Shadow & it was Vio talking at that point, because whilst the other 3 like Shadow as a friend, it's only my gay purple boy who actually fell in love with my shadowy ace boy. I'm currently reading the Four Swords manga, haven't actually finished yet but I'm already shipping Vidow :3 i know something happens to Shadow but not exactly what so please no spoilers! 
> 
> Also, Four comes after Sky in the timeline...and Four is educated because Sky decides they should talk about sexualities in schools, him & Sun get that implemented, all the LGBTQIA+ people in Skyloft now actually get to Understand their feelings, and Four then is educated because of the knowledge being more widespread...thanks to Sky. Who Four taught. Which is a time loop really but hey it's fun
> 
> Right rambles over, thanks if you read that as well as this chapter XD comments are always welcome!  
> See you guys next week with another update! :D


	3. Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here with another update that i almost forgot to post whoops. I'm gonna run out soon of pre-written chapters so hoping to get some writing done soon, so I can keep up the regular schedule!
> 
> Also this is a gen fic but this chapter does get a little shippy - namely, Legend/Ravio. Mostly hints but they are boyfriends here. If you don't like, please don't read. Next chapter will be more gen again :)

The increasingly familiar feeling of his feet being pulled out from underneath him combined with a dizzying headache alerts Sky to the fact that they're switching, _again_. Fortunately, one of the group recognises the land they're in.

Unfortunately, that person is Legend.

Last time they were in Legend's Hyrule, the hero had them keep far away from most of the towns, preferring to stick to forests and mountains and territory that Sky wasn't very comfortable with.

This time, though, the group find themselves right next to a house, that has an odd familiarity to it.

Wind immediately makes a beeline for the sign outside, just as Legend yells, "No, wait!"

"Link's House," the youngest reads, "Wait, is this-"

He's interrupting by the door swinging open, a loud cry of "Mr Hero!" and a blur of purple and black slamming into Legend, almost knocking him over.

Wild tenses and reaches for a weapon, as does Time, but Sky and the others stand frozen, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Oh, hi, Ravio," Legend grunts out, standing rather stiffly as the purple-clad person hugs him.

The person - presumably Ravio - lets out a dramatic gasp, and steps back. Sky takes note of his bright green eyes and dark, wild hair, framing a face that is eerily similar to Legend's.

"Is that all I get?" he exclaims, "You've been gone for _ages_ and I know you've been round here but never actually stopped home and I - I _missed_ you, Link!"

Time folds his arms, a slightly amused expression on his face, and Wild sheaths his weapon but doesn't relax.

"Let's just…go inside," Legend hisses, his face the same shade as the streak in his hair.

Ravio seems to notice their audience. "Oh! Who are these guys, Mr Hero? They look a bit like you…"

"Um, they're distant family," Legend mutters, "Come on, inside." He grabs Ravio by the wrist and drags him into the house as the dark-haired man starts asking questions.

The door shuts dramatically behind them, and Wind bursts out laughing.

"Legend has a _boyfriend_?" he wheezes, "I never would've thought!"

Four frowns. "It's not that surprising," he comments. Sky's reminded of their previous conversation.

Warriors and Hyrule are both sneaking towards the house, one with a look of mischief, the other sporting concern. Twilight spots them and scowls.

"Leave Legend be, he clearly needs a bit of time with his, er, _friend_ ," Twilight says, almost scolding.

"Yes _mum_ ," Warriors sighs, his expression playful as he backs away. Twilight's scowl deepens, but Time's hand on his shoulder stops him from retorting.

"We should give them space, perhaps head to the village down there to restock," Time proposes, gesturing down a well-trodden path, "Though someone could stay behind to inform Legend of where we went?"

"I will," Sky finds himself saying, before he's thought it through.

Time nods, then the rest of the group head off, chatting quite animatedly and debating over Legend's relationship with Ravio. Sky watches them go, then sits down on a bench conveniently outside the house. He can hear voices in the house, but he doesn't want to eavesdrop, so he settles for waiting, his mind easily falling into a daydream of soaring through the clouds.

Soon, the daydream is broken by someone shaking his shoulder, and Sky blinks, staring up at Legend.

"Thought you'd dozed off there," he grunts, "Where are the others?"

"They went to go stock up on supplies," Sky answers, "Where's your…friend?"

Legend sighs. "Ravio wants to get us all dinner, after I explained a bit about who you are. He's quite familiar with travelling between worlds."

Sky nods, waiting for Legend to say more, and he sighs again.

"He's been living with me for a couple years now, and yeah we're dating," Legend continues, uncharacteristically awkward.

Sky has a lot of questions, but he waits until they've started down the path towards the village.

"Don't say anything to the others," Legend groans.

Sky grins. "Of course not! Though, you should at least tell them you're dating."

He thinks Legend mumbles "but then they'll think I'm _soft_ ," and can't help but chuckle.

"I thought you didn't, ah, feel attraction though?" Sky asks rather quickly.

Legend stops and doesn't look at him.

"I mean, _sexual_ attraction," Sky elaborates, "You said no, when we, um, talked about it as a group…"

Legend snorts. "I wouldn't call _that_ us talking about it, but… I do feel _something_ towards Ravio. I'm not heartless."

"I didn't say you were!" Sky protests, "I just, sorry I'm trying to understand and I'm probably asking too much I'm sorry I-"

Legend waves his hand, silencing Sky. "It's fine. I don't like talking about this stuff, but you saw, so, well. I like both girls and guys," he confesses, "And I like, um, cuddling and stuff," Legend blushes again, which Sky is still finding weird, "But only until a certain stage. I don't… I don't want to go further. I don't have a _desire_ to go further."

Sky nods, but a part of him despairs, the small part that hoped when he saw Ravio that Legend _might_ be normal, but…apparently not.

Legend doesn't say anything more, and they reunite with the others in the centre of the village, Warriors and Wind quick to tease the hero about his 'secret love'. Legend responds with his usual snappy, explicit remarks, but Sky is too deep in his mind to even smile at their behaviour.

He _seems_ happy, but how can he kiss someone and yet still not feel? _Time said that none of them are broken, but I still don't understand…_

The group head back to Legend's house, where Ravio is waiting, and after a slight pause, the dark-haired man openly embraces the hero, albeit with less enthusiasm than before.

Wind whistles and grins as Legend pulls away from Ravio to scowl at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Ravio then chirps, grabbing Legend's hand, "Come on in, dinner's almost ready!"

Wild silently volunteers to help out in the kitchen, and the others pile in to the cozy house, which is surprisingly neat and tidy. Sky suspects that the cleanliness is down to Ravio, and a quick glance at a barely-shut cupboard labelled 'Link's Stuff' only confirms that. There's not enough seats, but Four, Twilight, and Wind all settle on the floor, and Sky ends up squished between the arm of the sofa and Hyrule. He doesn't mind, though - Hyrule is quiet, and likes the physical contact, so Sky finds himself putting an arm around the younger hero as his mind drifts again. He observes Legend and Ravio in an almost dreamlike manner, noting how the snarky blond is smiling a lot more, hints of mischief in his dark blue eyes as he sneaks up on Ravio and hugs him from behind, causing his boyfriend to yelp, nearly drop the dish he's carrying, before setting it down so he can move fully into Legend's embrace and kiss him softly.

Their relationship is so clear, so full of love, and yet Sky can't stop thinking about the black cloud hanging over them, the one thing that Legend will never desire, will never get to enjoy as much as Ravio.

Because of this, dinner leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, and he almost feels glad to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive my arospec ace self if I used wrong terms or wrote their relationship wrong, I really am clueless when it comes to romance lol XD 
> 
> Also: Sky. Is. Incorrect. Aces are not broken, our relationships are not any less valid or fulfilling. Sky is on his way to Understanding but he's not quite there yet. (Soon, though. Very soon.)
> 
> If you want more raviolink I'm actually working on this chapter from Ravio's POV which will obviously be more shippy but I'm not good at writing shippy stuff so I may never finish, who knows haha
> 
> Anyways thank you so very much for reading! Your comments have all been so lovely & I'm thrilled at how many fellow aces are reading this :3 you're all amazing!
> 
> Also: on a different note, anyone know the nicknames for all the Zeldas? I only know of Sun, Dusk & Flora. Asking for a future fic :) thanks again!


	4. Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is quite a short chapter, sorry about that. I haven't actually played Twilight Princess yet - bought the game couple of months ago but I'm currently playing SS & BOTW on my wii u so haven't started TP yet.   
> Anyways I know some spoilers, but not how they came about, so I hope this chapter makes sense! :)

They've switched worlds a few times since meeting Ravio, encountering monsters on an almost daily basis, and Sky's too tired after the fights to worry about his companions, or try to talk to them about a certain topic.

He's noticed that Twilight looks at him more often, though, and not in a good way.

So when things start to quieten down, and they finally find a place to camp in Wild's Hyrule that is _not_ infested with monsters, Sky avoids Twilight as much as he can without seeming too suspicious. He seeks Four out, and wants to spend time with Wind, too, until the youngest looks at him with a flicker of hurt in his eyes and Sky remembers he still hasn't apologised. He doesn't know quite how to, yet, and now his thoughts of guilt and many, many questions are surfacing again and _brain, why won't you just let me rest?_

"Something wrong?"

Sky jumps, and turns to see the one man he's been trying to avoid.

"No I'm fine," he says rather quickly.

Twilight frowns. "Really? Because you seem to be a lot more distant lately," he notes, in that heavy drawl of his.

Sky sighs. "Just got…a lot on my mind," he replies vaguely.

Twilight doesn't get the hint - or deliberately choses to ignore it - and sits down on the log beside him.

"Missing Zelda again?"

Sky blinks. "Uh, yeah," he lies, though it's not _really_ a lie because he _always_ misses Zelda, but for once she's not at the forefront of his mind.

To his surprise, though, Twilight's usually straight face dissolves into an almost mournful longing, and he sighs. "I get it. Seeing Legend with Ravio… I'm happy for him, but it hurts, because I…can't have that."

Sky turns to face him fully. "You have someone?"

"Had," Twilight corrects sadly, "She…she's gone now. She didn't die, she just…left. And I don't know how to get back to her."

Sky's heart twists in sympathy. "I'm sorry," he says.

"I loved her," Twilight murmurs, his expression distant, "I really loved her. Still do. And I'm happy for Legend, and Time, but it's especially hard. Time, he… He made me realise that marriage would've been a potential for us. He's managed it, even though he has the same feelings as me. And it's even worse now, because I see how it's worked for _him_ but it's never gonna been that way for me-"

Twilight's breath hitches, and Sky throws his arms around him without a second thought. Twilight falls silent, but returns the hug, his hands a little shaky against Sky.

He can't help but feel guilty again, but Sky pushes aside his own feelings as right now, it's _Twilight_ who matters.

Eventually, Twilight pulls away, still a bit tense.

"Why do you keep asking, about relationships? Don't think I haven't noticed you trying to talk to each of us alone since that night at the campfire."

Suddenly there's a large lump in Sky's throat, and he can barely swallow. _What can I say? That I'm worried you're all broken? That the curse didn't just cause this cycle to happen over and over again, but it's also screwed you over, so you can't experience the fullness of love?_

He _cannot_ mention the curse to Twilight. He can't tell _anyone_ , or they'll hate him and never trust him again and he's a coward because he's far too afraid to tell them.

So he tells a half-truth, instead.

"I wanted to make sure you were all happy," Sky answers softly, "I care about you all and…and I wanted that. For each of you."

Twilight offers a small smile. "I can't say I'm happy when it comes to relationships, but I am mostly happy otherwise. I've grown to care about you all, too," he says, and reaches up to ruffle Sky's hair.

"Hey!" Sky exclaims, but he's smiling, too.

"What about the others?" Twilight asks, after a moment.

Sky shrugs. "Four is…similar to you, I think. And Legend and Time seem happy, but…"

"But what?" Twilight presses, his expression serious again.

"Nothing," Sky says hurriedly, wanting to back out.

Twilight's brow creases. "It's not because of the way Time experiences love, is it?"

Sky shakes his head even though _yes, it is._

"Good," Twilight sighs, visibly relaxing, "Because I'm the same as he is. It's been hard, and I thought that maybe…maybe _she_ left me, because I wouldn't be able to give her that…"

"No that's ridiculous," Sky interjects, "Twi, she wouldn't have left you for that stupid reason."

"I wasn't sure of that, though. Time's been helping me with it all, but…" He glances up at Sky, pain in his eyes. "If Zelda was…like me, would you love her any less?"

Sky shakes his head immediately. "Of course not!" he exclaims, because if she didn't feel that way, didn't want to be so intimate he'd completely respect that. He loves her no matter what, so even if being with her meant no sex, he'd still want to stay, they could make things work and still be happy -

_Oh_.

Sky thinks he understands a bit more, now.

"Of course not," he repeats, aware that Twilight has remained silent, "I'll love her no matter what. And I'll respect her feelings and her boundaries."

Some of the pain goes, replaced by Twilight's gentle smile. "I wish there were more people like you, Sky."

He blushes. "I don't swing that way, sorry Twi," he replies stupidly, and Twilight blinks in confusion before laughing. Sky laughs with him, too, much preferring to see his friend smiling than that pained look in his eyes. Not just for his lost love, but for feeling like he wasn't wanted, because of a lack of attraction.

Sky's still not sure on everything, but he has a bit more of an understanding, and he does know one thing: nobody should be cast away, or disregarded because of their feelings - or lack of.

He would never do it to Zelda. He hopes that Time is right, and Twilight's lost love didn't cast him away for that reason.

_Or if she did, then it's probably for the best that she's gone,_ he decides.

"Thank you," Twilight says, when he finally stops laughing, and Sky smiles whilst mentally resolving to never let Twilight be hurt by a woman again, not on his watch.

_In fact, I won't let any of them get hurt again. They don't deserve heartbreak_ , he thinks, his gaze drifting over the camp. He meets Hyrule's deep brown eyes, before the younger looks away, his whole posture screaming his discomfort. Sky frowns, about to excuse himself from Twilight and go speak to Hyrule, but the night is upon them and somehow Hyrule has already settled down to bed by the time he turns back around. He's tired himself - he's _always_ tired, though - so he settles down, trying to quiet his mind.

_I'll speak to Hyrule tomorrow, at the earliest opportunity,_ he decides, before the thick fog of dreams takes him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky is learning! :) and someone give Twi a hug please, I love him despite not having played the game yet, and I seem to like hurting him? already? *looks rather pointedly at some WIPs of mine*
> 
> If Sky seems stuck in his head a lot, sorry about that, it's how I see him & I'm projecting a bit as well lol. Always tired? Constantly busy brain? Yup, me too Sky. My thoughts don't know what 'stop' means haha. 
> 
> Also, basically I know Midna's true identity & that she disappears/leaves at the end of the game, how or why I don't know (please don't spoil!) but I hope this made sense anyway. Apologies for anything that's not quite right for canon! I will play the game someday! 
> 
> Also I finished the Four Swords manga and now I need to write some Vidow fluff because it hurt ;-; 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! Big thank you to those who have left comments, means a lot :3 and thanks as well to the silent readers, I appreciate you as well ^-^


	5. Hyrule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay let me just say, hyrule is one of the best and i adore him but I've never played either of his games, I'm just writing from what I know of the LU webcomic & various fanfics lol 
> 
> Also the reception to this fic has been great, I've got more ideas for other LU fics so hoping i can write more :3 
> 
> ANYWAYS onto the fic, you came here for Hyrule & Sky not my ramblings amiright

Dawn comes, but the campsite is not the same one they fell asleep at. Sky bolts awake unusually quickly, his head spinning as he takes in the distinct lack of green. The ground is hard, tinged with orange, and the sky is hazy, though not with clouds. His companions are all awake, too, staring around in both confusion and panic.

"This is my Hyrule," Time announces, "I think we're near Death Mountain."

"Death Mountain?" a couple of the heroes exclaim in a panicked echo. Sky isn't sure which heroes said that - he might be _awake_ , but he hasn't quite shaken off the fog of sleep.

"Kakariko Village isn't far," Time continues, "The trail should be pretty clear, there's rarely any monsters between Kakariko and Goron City."

"But rarely is just our luck, isn't it," Legend grumbles, shoving a few things into his bag. Wild has already cleared up the cooking pot and his equipment, looking a little shaken. Sky's a bit freaked, too - he didn't think that they could switch _whilst sleeping_ , but they're here and so is all their stuff and he should really _expect_ this oddness, because he is, after all, travelling with eight versions of his spirit.

Which is still a thought he doesn't like - _fellow_ _heroes_ is a better way to think of them.

Sky shakes his sailcloth out before affixing it around his neck, scanning the camp as he does, checking on the others and ignoring the cloudy mess that is his mind. Aside from Wild, everyone seems alright - _no, wait._ Hyrule is standing further away from the others, his arms hugging his chest, leaning against the wall and looking rather pale. No-one else has noticed - not even Legend, who Sky _knows_ has a soft spot for the younger hero - so he quickly heads over.

"Hyrule?" he asks softly. The hero's face is even whiter up close, his freckles standing out starkly.

Hyrule looks up after a moment, his dark eyes wide. "H-hey Sky," he says shakily, and Sky recognises that look. Without any further hesitation, he closes the gap and pulls the younger close to him, in a soft embrace. Hyrule melts into the touch, sagging against Sky, who only shifts a little to balance.

By now, the others are all ready to carry on, and Legend notices Hyrule and starts heading over. Sky raises a hand and signs, as best he can, ' _Go_ _on_ ,' hoping he will understand. Legend frowns but nods, and soon the rest of the group disappear from sight, heading down the mountain to the town Time says is below.

Sky doesn't know this place, but he's not worried. It's pretty clear where they need to go next, anyway.

_And Hyrule is what's important right now._

Eventually, the hero pulls back from Sky, rubbing his arms with calloused hands, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry," Hyrule whispers.

Sky frowns. "No need to apologise," he says, "It was...pretty freaky how we switched then, wasn't t?"

Hyrule nods, relaxing a little more. "Yeah. Yeah, it...really put me out," he confesses, "Too open."

Sky can't relate much - he personally _loves_ open spaces - but he knows how Hyrule always seems to prefer forests and caves to anywhere else they go. And waking up on the rather exposed side of a mountain...

Sky can see how that would've added to Hyrule's panic.

"It _is_ very open," he decides to say in agreement, choosing not to add his opinion as that will only make Hyrule feel worse, "Should we get heading down, then? I imagine there'll be more cover, near the village."

Hyrule hesitates. "Could we, um - nevermind," he trails off quickly, fiddling with his bag, "Let's just go."

"No, wait," Sky steps in front of him again, "What were you going to ask?"

"Could we talk?" Hyrule blurts out, "Just...it's open here but it's also _safe_ I guess and I... I need to talk to someone."

"Okay, sure. Want to sit?" Sky asks. Hyrule nods, and so they do, both setting down their packs and weapons for the time being. The rocky ground isn't too comfortable, but they've both had to cope with worse places of rest.

Hyrule is silent at first, clearing trying to gather his thoughts, but Sky is patient, and content to wait. He's sure the others will wait for them in Kakariko, anyway.

"Sky, I... I overheard your conversation with Twilight," Hyrule finally says, his voice small.

"Yeah?" Sky prompts gently.

"I don't... I don't really understand," he confesses.

Sky's confused too. "Don't understand what, exactly?"

Hyrule sighs, staring down at his hands. "Twi said about being married and happy but...that's not for me," he whispers, "I don't understand that stuff. Romance, or - or s-s-s- _you know what_ ," he finishes, flustered and unable to say the word.

Sky nods slowly, his cheeks heating up too as a sudden thought occurs. "Hyrule, you...you do _know_ what sex is, right?"

Hyrule goes bright red. "Y-yes! Of course!" he squeaks.

 _Thank you Hylia_ , Sky thinks.

"But I - I don't want that," Hyrule continues, quieter now, "Or a relationship, I...I don't understand falling in love, and all that."

He looks up at Sky, brown eyes damp. "Am... Am I broken?"

Sky's head is spinning. _I'm not the right person to talk to about this, I still don't quite understand everything with people lacking attractions, why is Hyrule talking to me, I don't know, I-_

A choked sob interrupts his thoughts, and he glances to see Hyrule curling further in on himself, tears starting to fall.

"I-I _am_ broken then," he cries, and Sky's heart twists. _No_.

"No," he says, too softly, then a firmer, "No. Hyrule, you're _not_ broken." Sky wraps his arms around Hyrule again, mentally cursing his hesitation. "You're not broken, for not experiencing those feelings. You...it sounds like you're asexual," he says, drawing on his new, and still rather limited knowledge.

"Asexual?" Hyrule repeats, a little muffled.

"Yes." _Hylia help me explain!_ "It's a word for when you don't feel, um, sexual attraction."

"S-so it's real? Not a f-fault?"

"It's real," Sky affirms, "Not a fault, not something broken about you."

"A-and...the not-feeling romantic love?"

Sky is now completely out of his element here.

"I... I don't know a word for that," he admits, "One of the others might, though. I think... I think it's a real thing too, though. Not a fault, either."

The front of his tunic is damp, and Hyrule's clutching him even tighter, but when the younger raises his head, his eyes are shining with more than just tears.

"Th-thank you," he stammers, his smile brighter than Sky has seen it for a while. _Has he been struggling with all this for a while? Since that night when I brought things up, or even before then?_

Only a few weeks ago, Sky would've nodded sadly and agreed that Hyrule was, in fact, broken. But he knows more - _understands_ more - and he is convinced, now, that this lack of attraction, this asexuality, is _not_ a curse. It doesn't make anyone broken, any less of a person. It's _not his fault_ \- because it's not a fault to begin with.

The romance thing is a bit concerning, but Sky means it when he says that he thinks it's real. Hyrule _isn't_ broken. Neither are Time or Four or Legend or Twilight or _Wind_ -

Gosh, he _has_ to speak to Wind and apologise.

Whilst Sky's thoughts have been racing, Hyrule had settled into their hug again, but he now shifts, the movement pulling Sky from his cloudy mind.

"I think I'm ready now," Hyrule says, "To go back, to the others."

"Great," Sky smiles, letting go and getting to his feet. They both grab their things, and start heading down the mountain when Hyrule pauses again.

"Sky? Um, now we know...I'm not broken and I don't feel, uh, romance stuff, I kinda want - I mean, I've always wanted but people think it's a romantic thing and I don't - it's a bit weird but I'd like to - if you don't mind, um-"

"Hyrule," Sky says softly, and the younger blushes.

"Caniholdyourhand?"

Sky blinks. "Sure," he says, and extends his left hand. Hyrule beams as he entwines their fingers, and Sky smiles as well. Hyrule may not feel _romantic_ love, but there is still love in his actions, and Sky doesn't mind - in fact, he likes - being more physically affectionate.

They hold hands as they walk down the mountain, and Sky's heart feels lighter, with what he knows is affection towards his companion - no, his _brother_.

 _I'm going to make sure he never feels broken again,_ Sky vows, _None of them. No feelings of brokenness, no heartbreaks. Not for this family of mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLATONIC HAND-HOLDING PLATONIC HAND-HOLDING PLATONIC HAND-HOLDING -
> 
> I read a fic a while back with Hyrule & Legend holding hands platonically & I forgot the name ;-; but it was beautiful & as I was writing this I remembered that feature and just HAD to include. I adore Hyrule, he deserves all the love <3 
> 
> EDIT: I found the fic! It's by the fantastic sky_squido please read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994528)
> 
> And Sky is being a True Ally now I'm so proud of him :3 it's all uphill from here -! Well. In terms of Sky's development anyway. I finished writing chapter 7 last night & let me say, my angst brain managed to get its sticky fingers in this pie >:) 
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this update!! I'm always happy to read comments but all the silent readers are super appreciated to. If you're reading this ily <3 tysm for reading :3


	6. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Anyone else screamed a lot over that latest LU update? XD im super worried about the lack of Warriors tbh but hey. Jojo is amazing & I love this AU so much <3 
> 
> Also I realised I left all the 'W' boys to last, that wasn't intentional but hey XD 
> 
> You may have noticed this is now a series - I have other LU fics in progress, including that promised Ravio POV fic! I hope to post that some point next week :) 
> 
> Anyways onto this chapter! Bit of a shorter one but hope you enjoy still!

Sky and Hyrule arrive safely in Kakariko late in the afternoon, and the younger embraces Sky before darting off to talk to Legend. Sky hangs back, smiling at Hyrule's joy, before he's suddenly aware that he's being watched. It's a tingling down his spine, and he tenses and draws his sword as he turns -

Only to see Wind standing there, staring at him with wide eyes and clutching a bag full of bottles.

"What the fu-" the sailor starts, then quickly cuts himself off, his cheeks flushing.

"Sorry, you startled me," Sky says, sheathing his sword.

Wind shrugs and continues walking.

"Wait!" Sky exclaims, "I… I need to talk to you."

Wind stops, and turns back. "What?" he says rather bluntly.

"I want to apologise," Sky continues, "I'm sorry about what I said to you, about you being too young to know how you feel. It was…" He frowns, trying to think of the word.

"Inconsiderate? Hurtful? Offensive?" Wind offers, scowling a little.

"Yeah," Sky sighs, "All of those."

_Hylia I'm such an idiot, I've been letting Wind feel this way for weeks…_

"I was really ignorant and that's still no excuse so I'm… I'm just really sorry, Wind. You know how you feel, and I shouldn't have been so dismissive."

"You shouldn't have," Wind snaps in agreement, "you… It's like you all forget that I'm a hero too, I might be fourteen but I'm old enough to fight and save the world a few times, I _know_ what I do and don't feel!"

"I know," Sky says, his voice shaking, "I know and I… I'm so sorry, Wind."

The younger has his fists clenched, trembling, then he takes a few steps forward, closing the last of the distance between them.

"You've been talking to everyone, haven't you? About…about the way we feel?"

"Yeah."

"And what do you think?" Wind presses.

"I think that I was ignorant before, and your feelings are all valid and fine and - and no-one is broken or disillusioned or too _young_ to know what they think," Sky tells him, and he means every jumbled word.

"To know how they _feel_ ," Wind corrects.

Sky nods. "Yeah. To know how you feel."

Wind stays standing there stiffly, and he looks away as he speaks, "Why…why were you asking everyone? To make sure I…wasn't lying?"

"No! It wasn't for that," Sky exclaims, "I… I care about you all and I just wanted to be sure that you're all _happy_ and I understand a lot more, now. I understand that a relationship isn't any less loving or fulfilling if it lacks sex. I _understand_ that now."

Wind doesn't say anything more, and Sky's struggling to suppress the building panic.

_I was so thoughtless and now I've ruined any friendship with Wind, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-_

It's only when Wind finally steps forward and grabs Sky's waving hands that he realises he was apologising through words and sign, over and over and over.

"It's okay, Sky," Wind says, and Sky's hands stop, frozen in the younger's grip.

"Well, it's not exactly _okay_ ," he amends, "But… I know you were just doing things from the right place. You care so much, Sky, and I - it means a lot," Wind smiles, and _sweet Hylia_ Sky has missed that bright expression.

"I'm not going to dismiss your feelings again, Wind. Not you, not _anyone_. I promise," Sky vows, and he means it.

"Thanks, Sky," Wind says, and his smile morphs into a mischievous grin. "Now, c'mon! You and 'Rule were ages, and we haven't spent much time together lately so let's go! This village has some real weird shi- stuff!"

Sky laughs as Wind seizes his hand, and the younger drags him off, talking animatedly about things Time told him about this era's Kakariko, in particular focusing on the well that he claims is extremely weird and suspicious. Sky lets himself be dragged around, elated to be spending time with Wind again, and still feeling rather warm from his previous talk with Hyrule.

After exhausting everything he can possibly say about the well, Wind spies a clothes shop and Sky goes with him, his smile growing with every passing minute.

"Oh hey! They have pirate clothes!" Wind exclaims, "That’s super random, but cool as hell!"

He darts over and holds up a striped shirt, then frowns. "Not the most accurate, though," he remarks, "Tetra would mock this to no end. She'd look good in it though…" Wind trails off, and _oh_ , Sky recognises that look in his eyes. Distant, dreamy, caught up in thoughts of a girl who blows your mind.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Sky asks.

The haze fades and Wind tenses up. "What do you mean?"

Sky suppresses a wince, smiling instead as he continues, "Have you told her how much you love her?"

The tension disappears from Wind's shoulders and a blush dances over his cheeks.

"I - I mean, she knows a _bit_ ," Wind stammers.

"You're head over heels, Wind. I can see it," Sky grins, "I think you should let her know just how strongly you feel."

The younger's blush deepens, and when he finally meets Sky's gaze, his dark eyes are sparkling.

"Maybe I will, when this is all over," he says, "Get her a nice gift and all. A proper outfit, not this shitty thing," he laughs and tosses it to one side. Then he gasps and clamps his hand over his mouth, and for a moment Sky thinks that he's worried the shopkeeper heard, but Warriors is in deep conversation with her.

"I meant it's _rubbish_! Sorry, Sky! Your poor ears!"

It takes Sky a moment to realise what Wind is on about.

"I - I'm not a _child_ , Wind, I'm older than you!" he exclaims indignantly.

"That may be, but when it comes to expletives you are innocent, and I do not want to be the one to hurt your ears."

"I've heard swearing before!" Sky protests, "I.. I even swore, once!"

Wind puts his hand on his hips and raises an eyebrow. A second passes, and then he's laughing and Sky's laughing and _this is what it is,_ to love and laugh and be _hylian_. Wind is so _full_ of life and love, and Sky never should've had any doubts.

He won't say he's free of his worry - he frets about the consequences of the Curse frequently, that's not going to change - but he's free of his doubt. Free of his concern that he'd screwed up the others in their love lives, because he knows now that he didn't.

He can't have messed them up, because they're not messed-up in the first place.

They're just hylian, like he is. Hylians with different feelings and attractions, but hylians all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love Wind but he was actually pretty hard to write XP also not completely happy with this chapter? but idk what to change so I'm giving it to you anyway XD 
> 
> Look out for Ravio's POV of chapter 3, coming this week, I'll add it to the series! :D
> 
> Thank you all so very much for reading <3 appreciate all the support!!


	7. Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The Ravio POV fic has been finished and posted - it's the next one in this series, if you want to check it out! 
> 
> This chapter gets a bit dark guys. I added warning in the tags - there is attempted sexual assault and some very aphobic comments made. If anyone wants a summary, let me know & I'll add to the end notes. 
> 
> It's also not as Wild-centric as I first planned? 'Rule steals the spotlight a bit because clearly I love him XD haha anyway hope you like!

The mood of the group soon slides downhill, as shortly after leaving Kakariko, they switch worlds yet again, landing right in a camp of Wild's moblins. After the fight - which is over rather quickly, the only hero sporting an injury being Warriors, who has the misfortune of switching right ontop of a silver 'blin - Legend takes one look at their surroundings and curses rather violently.

"Can't Hylia give us a goddess-damned break for once?" he exclaims.

Time sighs and turns away, his posture tense. Sky's never one to direct anger at the Goddess - it's _blasphemy_ \- but he _is_ frustrated. They were all looking forward to experiencing the hospitality of Lon Lon Ranch, and Time hasn't see Malon for so long, it was _cruel_ to let them go so close only to tear them away as quickly as they'd arrived.

_It's not Hylia's fault, it's the fault of whoever is behind these weird...portal...things_ , Sky tries to convince himself, but it's not working very well.

Fortunately, Wild soon recognises their location, and grabs the group's attention by setting a nearby bush on fire.

"Cub, _what_ -" Twilight splutters, but Sky sees Wild make the sign for 'village' and fingerspell its name.

"Hateno Village is close?" Time asks to confirm. Wild nods and smiles.

'House,' he signs, then gestures to himself.

"You have a house too?" Legend asks. Wild nods again, a quick gesture for _come on!_ before he darts off with renewed energy. Sky's about to follow, when he notices Hyrule shuffling a little closer to him, fingers twitching.

"'Rule?" he calls softly, extending his hand. The younger's eyes light up and he almost runs over, entwining his fingers with Sky's with a rushed, breathy "thank you."

"Anytime," Sky says, and chuckles a little at the jealous look Legend gives him. He knows the veteran has a soft spot for his successor, though he won't admit it, like he won't openly admit the depths of his feelings for Ravio. Hyrule seems to catch onto this too, and his grip on Sky is more hesitant.

Sky feels a slight spark of mischief. "You have two hands," he whispers to Hyrule, and laughs as he's suddenly dragged along.

"Legend!" Hyrule demands, "Hand!"

"Wh-what?" the veteran splutters. Hyrule takes advantage of his hesitation to seize Legend's hand, and hums happily as the three of them resume walking. Sky catches the blush on Legend's cheeks and feels his chest swell at the beauty of this friendship, this brotherhood, this _love_.

When they reach Hateno, Legend pulls his hand free and walks off, but not before a whispered promise that he'll do it again with Hyrule. Sky lets go as well, so they're not taking up the whole of the thin path leading through the village. It is a little odd, how they've switched back to Wild's Hyrule, and so quickly. He wonders if perhaps their work here wasn't done, that the midnight-switching was an error and that was why they'd been torn so quickly from Time's Hyrule.

"Oooh, look! Is that the Champion?" someone squeals, and Sky turns toward the feminine voice to see two women staring intently at their group.

"I think he goes more by Hero now, but yes," the second says, "He's absolutely gorgeous, isn't he?"

Sky quickly realises they're talking about Wild, as their star-struck gazes follow the movements of the hero as he wanders off the path and examines a wooden notice-board, hands resting on his belt as he reads the various flutterings of paper pinned there.

"I would let him in my bed, anyday," the woman continues, a little crude.

"So would I," the other practically swoons, "But haven't you heard? He's apparently _asexual_."

"What? I thought he was into both men and women?"

"Oh, he is. But he won't get intimate. Shame. What a waste," she sighs dramatically.

Sky feels a little hot suddenly.

"Oh, maybe it's from trauma?" The other woman suggests, "He did, after all, fight that awful Calamity."

"If it's trauma, then maybe we can fix him," she cocks her hip suggestively, "He just needs a good time of it, find out what he's missing."

Sky sees _red_ , and he's surging forwards to give them a piece of his mind when a firm hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Let _go_ of me!" he hisses.

"Sky, it's just me. Calm down," Time says, "You were going to be left behind, Wild's house is this way."

The women have noticed him now, both sporting expressions of confusion and a smidge of fear, and Sky glares at them even as he relaxes his stance.

"Fine," he says, and walks with Time, though he vows that he's _never_ going to let those women anywhere near Wild. Or _any_ of his brothers, in fact.

Sky distracts himself by paying attention to Wild's tour of his house, the hero taking extra time and care to showcase his weapons collection, including a sword that looks awfully similar to the original Goddess Sword. He's a little distracted, yes, but the anger is still present, simmering beneath his skin. It's a rare sensation for him, and he feels rather prone to snapping, so keeps to the edge of the group.

"- can't we go for drinks, Time? _Please_?" he hears Wind ask, and blinks, noticing the sky has darkened into a violet hue.

"You're too young," Time chides.

"I'm a pirate!" Wind protests, "And you were going to let me have a drink in Kakariko!"

"In the _milk_ bar," Time answers flatly, "To have _milk_."

"Come on Old Man, let's just go to the inn," Warriors says, fiddling with the bandages around his arm, "Wild deserves a night off cooking."

'Thank you,' Wild signs, 'This way.' He leads them out, then stops and rushes back to lock the door. Sky hangs back and waits for him, but the rest of the group have crossed the bridge and spilled out into the village, locating the inn with relative ease. Wild and Sky walk in silence, the latter keeping an eye out for those women, but he sees no sign of them. Still, he doesn't relax, the buzzing in his nerves starting up more now he's close to Wild.

"Hello Link," the lady behind the counter of the inn greets, "I haven't seen you for a while. How's the house?"

'Good,' Wild signs.

"Well, you're welcome here anytime still!" she beams, "Those your friends?" She gestures to where Wind is already downing a pint, and Warriors and Legend quickly follow, whilst Time shakes his head and clutches a glass of what looks like milk. Four and Hyrule also seem to have milk and are chatting quietly together, and Twilight sits a little off to the side, sipping at his pint in a more civilised manner.

Sky misses Wild's signed response, but then they're heading over to the group and he orders a glass of juice, not particularly keen on alcohol. Wild, though, orders two pints straight away, and grins ferally at Twilight as he takes a swig.

" _Cub_ ," Twilight laments, and Wind cackles as Wild's grin widens.

Sky tries to relax as the evening wears on, but something feels _off_ , and he can't quite place it. He wishes for a weapon, but they left all their gear at Wild's house. The village is supposed to be safe, but Sky can't shake his trepidation.

Then he glances over the room, and spies the two women.

Immediately he turns to make sure Wild's safe, but the blond is missing, and Sky _panics_.

"Where's Wild?" he asks Twilight, who's a lot more relaxed thanks to the alcohol in his system.

"He needed the bathroom or somethin'. I dunno," he answers, and shrugs.

Sky stands up abruptly, scanning the room again - the women have moved, _where did they go_ \- he spies Wild over to one side, and breathes a sigh of relief, before his gaze lands on the women again. They're manoeuvring through the crowd with practised ease, and from Sky's vantage it's clear where they're headed.

Right towards Wild.

Sky's vision gains a tinge of scarlet and he _moves_ , shoving a few drunks out of the way as he tries desperately to get to Wild and get him _away_ from those women.

He almost freezes as he sees the younger woman wrap her hand around Wild's arm, pulling him forward as she slides her other hand down his chest-

"Get the _fuck_ away from him," someone spits in pure rage.

Sky realises a moment later that it was him.

He shoves the woman, not enough to make her fall, but she lets go of Wild and Sky stands between them, bristling with fury.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him," Sky snaps, "Or lay a filthy hand on him, or anyone else, without consent. He doesn't need fixing, you _bitch_. He's fine just the way he is."

The woman opens her mouth to protest, but Sky's glare is strong enough to silence her, and she grabs the hand of her friend to leave instead. Sky watches them run out of the inn with a grim satisfaction, before he turns back to Wild. His friend is shaking, eyes a little hazy, and one hand presses to his chest, where the woman's fingers had trailed.

"Hey," Sky says softly, "You're safe, Link. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Wild's eyes grow damp. 'Thank you,' he signs with shaky hands, before he sobs and collapses into Sky's chest. Sky holds him tightly and glares around the room, his expression loosening when he sees the rest of their group. Warriors and Legend are out cold, Four and Hyrule are dozing, Twilight's already making his way over, and Wind gapes at them.

"Sky _swore_ ," he exclaims, and Time cuffs him on the back of the head.

"Not appropriate," he scolds, then heads over to them as well.

Twilight's sober enough to recognises that Wild needs to not be crowded, and hangs back, until the blond finally pulls himself out of Sky's hold.

'Thank you for protecting me,' he signs, 'And defending...' Some of his signs are difficult to make out, with how much his hands are shaking, but Sky catches the rough idea of them.

"I'll defend you anytime, against both swords and words," Sky vows, "You're not broken, Wild. Nobody - nobody needs _fixing_. And they shouldn't have done that, they -" He cuts himself off, then continues, "Are you - how are you feeling?"

Wild hesitates. 'Scared', he answers, 'but safe. With you.' Then he smiles, soft and almost hesitant, and Sky wants to gather him in his arms again, but Twilight beats him to it, asking Wild briefly if it's alright before smothering him in an embrace. Time hovers as well, and Sky quickly explains what transpired to him, before they work on getting Wild back to his house, and the others to their beds in the inn. Sky reluctantly assists with the latter; he wants to stay with Wild, but he knows Twilight will keep him safe, and he doesn't want to leave Time to deal with the drunk and tired. Sky carries Hyrule and Four up to their beds whilst Time takes care of Warriors and Legend. Sky's pretty certain Hyrule passed out from exhaustion, though he smells alcohol on Four's breath, so he's not so sure about the blond teen. He gets them settled, though, and Wind puts himself to bed, drunk but not as wasted as Legend and Warriors. Once they're dealt with, Sky hurries back out, and meets Time as they jog to Wild's house, both anxious to see how he's faring.

"Thank you," Time says then, as they cross the village.

Sky frowns. "I don't need thanking, I - any of us would've stepped in, what those women did was _wrong_ -"

"I know," Time interrupts, "I meant...thank you. For defending him, for believing that he's not broken, for... for all of it."

His frown fades, replaced by a smile. "I'd do it for any of you. For _all_ of you," Sky says, and he knows Time catches what he means. He hates that he thought as the women did not that long ago - though never to the extreme measures they took it - and he's thankful to his friends, his _brothers_ , for explaining everything to him, so that he understands fully, and no longer thinks that way.

They reach Wild's house, and Twilight is outside, raising a hand to his lips to caution them to silence.

"He's asleep," he whispers, "He was a little shaken still, but he'll be okay. Thanks to you," he adds, looking at Sky.

Sky blushes a little. "I - I'm glad he's okay," he says quietly, then sways, adrenaline finally wearing thin. Time catches hold of him and lowers them both to the ground, settling on the grass by a campfire.

"Rest well, Sky. You did good," Time whispers.

Sky feels warmer, and closes his eyes, letting his worries rest until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have heard many comments, some directed at me, like what those women said. And sometimes we can stand up for ourselves fine - but other times you do need a friend there to step in and help you out. Gosh, I wish I had a Sky in my life. 
> 
> Apologies for the heavier chapter, next one should be lighter! Also the final chapter so you all know which Link is next haha XD 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading! Comments make my day :) stay safe everyone :3


	8. Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The next chapter should be lighter," I said. And well, it is, but...still angsty. 
> 
> Happy ending though! Because this is the final chapter of this fic :) I literally finished it this morning XD

After the incident in Hateno, the group decided to head out as soon as they were able, encountered a group of infected monsters, dealt with them, and had a relatively peaceful journey before switching worlds a few days on. Now, they are in yet another land that no-one recognises, trekking on the outskirts of woods that seem relatively safe, no monsters in sight. Time calls for them to make camp as dusk approaches, and soon they're settled around a large campfire. Sky makes his home beneath a large tree, leaning against its sturdy trunk as he breathes and focuses on the warm crackling of flames.

His calm is soon shattered as Hyrule bounds over, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

"Sky!" he exclaims, "There _is_ a word! Four told me!"

The hero in question pauses in his argument with Wild long enough to glance over and grin, before he scowls again and continues yelling at Wild about… _shields_?

Sky blinks. _Of course Four knew…but knew what? A word for what, exactly?_

"It's aromantic," Hyrule announces, beaming, and Sky recalls their conversation on Death Mountain.

"That's fantastic!" he says, smiling, "I'm happy for you 'Rule! So you're an… aromantic asexual, then?"

Across the camp, Warriors stiffens suddenly, his scarf seeming extra-vibrant against his paling skin.

"Yes," Hyrule answers, oblivious, "Thank you, Sky. For helping me." He hugs the older, then, and Sky happily holds him close, though he peeks over Hyrule's fluffy mop at Warriors, who has now stood up.

"I'm going to get more firewood," the Captain announces, before leaving rather quickly.

Hyrule pulls back and frowns. "What's wrong with Wars?"

"I'm not sure," Sky says, "I'll go help him. Back soon." He ruffles Hyrule's hair, and the younger yelps and swats but Sky is already gone, treading the path that Warriors took. The Captain is surprisingly quiet, even with all the chainmail he wears, and Sky loses his trail for a few minutes, but soon spies the familiar brightness of his iconic scarf. Relieved, he surges forwards but stops abruptly when he takes in the scene in front of him.

Warriors is kneeling, one hand fisted in the trailing ends of his scarf, the other pulling his hair. His back is to Sky, but the trembling of his shoulders betrays his emotion.

_Is he…crying?_

Sky edges closer, more cautious this time, and hears his friend muttering, " _Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

His heart _aches_.

He carries on, letting his steps fall a little heavier to announce his presence, and sinks to the ground beside Warriors, wrapping his arms around him. Warriors stiffens, and tilts his head slightly, the oceanic depths of his eyes uncharacteristically misted. When he sees it's Sky, though, some of the tension leaves him, and he turns his head away again.

Sky just holds him, letting the soldier cry silently, until he is ready to talk.

"I'm sorry," Warriors finally says, "I just… I heard you say those words, and… I _hate_ them."

"Aromantic asexual?" Sky says cautiously, and feels Warriors tense.

"Yes," he hisses, "I… I hate that. I _hate_ it."

Sky pulls away silently, his defenses rising. "There is nothing wrong with Hyrule!" he exclaims, "You shouldn't have an issue with him being aromantic and asexual -"

"What?" Warriors interrupts, "I… _No_ , I don't have a problem with Hyrule! I just-" He sighs, struggling for words, "I… I guess I'm aromantic asexual, too. But I just feel _broken_. And people…they use _those words_ as an insult. Like… like anyone who _is_ , who lacks those feelings is a lesser person. You're broken, you're ruined, you're inhuman _dirt_ ," he spits, anguish in his voice.

Sky's chest aches; he knows, from Warriors' tone, that the captain has been called such things.

_If I ever run into someone who said that, I'll punch them. Right in their face,_ he decides, his protective anger flaring up.

"Those are all lies," Sky says, "Wars, you're not-"

"No. No I _am_ , I'm _broken_ don't tell me otherwise!" he yells, shoving away from Sky, "I don't work right! I have to lie and act and pretend that I love women just so people will respect me! I'm a Captain, I'm supposed to be a ladies man, not a cold-hearted mess! If I was in that bar, in Wild's situation - I would be expected to flirt back, to maybe offer a kiss or two - but I'd hate every second of it. If I could have my way, I would run away the second she touched me. I… I don't know how Wild is okay after that. I don't understand how he can let Twilight and you guys hug him still. I…. I wouldn't be able to do that."

Warriors' voice is shaking, his arms wrapped around his body, fingers tangling in his tunic and scarf, as if he's trying to hold himself together.

Sky moves closer to him again. He's…finding a few things a bit hard to get his head around, but he believes his friend. Warriors isn't lying about the way he feels.

"You don't have to be okay, after something like that," Sky starts softly, "Wild is different to you-"

"Yeah. He actually can feel _some_ love," Warriors comments bitterly.

Sky frowns. "But you feel love, too! Don't you love your family? Your friends?"

"I… Well, yes-"

"Then you _do_ feel love. Romance isn't the only type of love-"

"But it's a major part of it!" Warriors interrupts again, "Listen, Sky. A war started because someone wanted me, and I'm not capable of feeling the same way. I could've saved so many lives if I hadn't been so broken, if I'd just been able to develop _some_ sort of attraction then maybe I could've brought myself to go with her. Maybe I could've stopped the war sooner… but I didn't. I'm a _coward_ , Sky," he cries,"I… I could've faked things, even, I would've hated it but - it was me or them and I chose _myself_ -"

Sky pulls Warriors back into a hug again. "No, there's nothing you could've done different," Sky says, "If someone loves you, and you don't feel the same…it's not your fault. You are under no obligation to them."

"But if I'd just given myself to her, then-" Warriors tries to argue.

Sky's having none of it. "Then what? She would force you into a relationship? Make you a _slave_? Wars, you wouldn't be happy, you would be sacrificing so much and… and it's not worth it. That might not have stopped the war anyway, you don't know, no-one does. But what I _do_ know is that _it was not your fault_. You should not _ever_ have to do something, or be with someone, that you're not comfortable with."

The soldier pulls back to rub his eyes, and Sky gently tilts his face, so their gazes meet.

"You're _not_ broken, Link. You're not worth any less, you're not any less of a person for not feeling romantic or sexual attraction. You're my friend - my _brother_ \- and you are worth _so_ _much_."

"You - you _sap_ ," Warriors sniffles, but he's smiling a little, and shifts so they're leaning against each other, shoulders touching. "You…really believe that?" he adds.

Sky nods. "Of course I do," he answers firmly, "You're not broken. Hyrule isn't broken, is he?"

"No, of course not-"

"Then neither are you," Sky points out.

Warriors hums in agreement, because he can't argue with that logic.

They sit in silence for a little while, watching the fireflies dance around, and Sky hopes that Warriors can take as much comfort in the beauty of the night and the warmth of their arms against each other's as he does.

Eventually, his companion shifts and yawns.

"We should probably head back to camp, the others will worry," Warriors says, about to stand.

Sky reaches out and grabs his arm. "Not before you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you're alright, and you are _not_ broken," he instructs fiercely.

Warriors rolls his eyes, but his lips quirk up in a smile. "I'm alright. And… I'm not broken," his voice softens, "I… Thank you, Sky. For all of this."

"You're welcome anytime, my brother," Sky smiles, and gets to his feet. He extends a hand to Warriors, and helps him up, but squeezes their entwined fingers when his friend moves to pull away.

Warriors frowns slightly. "Uh, Sky? You can let go?"

Sky raises their linked hands. "I've been doing this with Hyrule, and it's nice. Friends can hold hands too!"

Warriors' expression doesn't change.

"Er, if you want to," Sky tacks on hastily, suddenly feeling awkward, and he loosens his hold. To his surprise, though, Warriors tightens his grip, eyes moist again.

"I… I'd like that," he confesses, "Never thought I'd be able to, but, I guess I've always wanted…" he trails off, staring at their hands.

"Say no more," Sky grins, "We can do this anytime, and I'm sure Hyrule and Legend will be up for it, too."

"Great - wait, _Legend_?" he exclaims.

Sky laughs. "Yes, _Legend_. And some of the others are bound to be happy with it as well."

Warriors nods, smiling again, and the two head back to camp, holding hands. When they arrive, most of the heroes have already settled down for the night, but Time and Hyrule are both awake.

"Good, you're back," the older says, "We were getting worried."

Hyrule glances at their hands, and his face lights up. "Oh! You too, Wars?"

The Captain looks to Sky and smiles. "Yeah. Me too," he says.

Sky lets go of his hand, and beams as Warriors heads over to Hyrule, links their hands together, and begins a hushed conversation. He can't make out the words, but Hyrule's expression grows even brighter, and the younger embraces Warriors tightly.

Skyy's pretty certain he knows what their conversation is about, and he's delighted that they have each other.

Time clears his throat, and Sky turns back towards him. "So?" he prompts.

"They're okay. Wars is alright, we had a good talk," Sky says.

"About relationships and attraction?" Time says.

Sky's eyes widen, and the old man chuckles.

"It's sweet of you, Sky, checking up on all of us. Was he the last?"

Sky runs over a quick mental checklist. "Yeah, he was."

"And?"

"And I know now, for certain, that none of you are broken. The lack of sexual attraction, the different romantic attractions…none of it makes them any less," Sky says confidently, looking out over the camp, "I know that there's been heartbreaks and abuse and feelings of brokenness - and I don't want any of them to feel that way, ever again. I understand things, better than I did, and I just… I want for them to be happy. For you _all_ to be happy."

Time places a hand on Sky's shoulder, and squeezes gently. "You have such a big heart, Sky. I'm very proud of you," he says gently.

Sky blushes. "I - really? Thank you, I just want to help you all, and for you to have happiness because you… you all deserve it!"

Time smiles. "Don't ever change your heart, Sky. Learn, and grow, but don't lose that heart of yours. You deserve happiness, too."

Sky smiles back.

"But, I'm afraid to say it _is_ your turn for first watch tonight," Time adds, and Sky chuckles.

"That's fine, Time. Get some rest."

Sky sets off on a slow patrol around the camp, making sure Time goes to sleep, before glancing over the others. Wind and Four are cuddled up together, both fast asleep. Twilight's head is in Wild's lap, and the younger has his fingers tangled in the rancher's hair, petting it softly as he dreams. Hyrule has settled down beside Legend, as usual, but Warriors is on his other side, and Sky's heart swells as he notices their hands are still joined. The Captain's face is peaceful now as he dreams - of good things, Sky hopes.

He adores them - his companions, his successors, his _family_ \- and he vows to always be there for them, to protect them, and remind them forever of how much they're worth, and how much they are _loved_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a ride! Thank you all so much for reading, for the continued comments and kudos and support. And thanks to the silent readers too! You're all amazing <3 
> 
> I didn't expect this fic to get as much love as it did! my first LU fic too & I'm excited to say that I have more LU fics in progress, including a modern AU, some angsty oneshots, and some very fluffy oneshots! Not sure when I'll post something next - I keep flitting between WIPs and none are ready to post yet lol XD 
> 
> So to summarise, all my sexuality headcanons that birthed this fic:  
> Sky - straight   
> Time - demiromantic asexual   
> Four - panromantic asexual  
> \- the Colours all asexual, but for romantic orientations Blue = bi, Red = pan, Green = straight, Vio = gay  
> Legend - biromantic asexual   
> Twilight - asexual  
> Hyrule - aromantic asexual   
> Wind - heteroromantic asexual   
> Wild - biromantic asexual   
> Warriors - aromantic asexual 
> 
> So there we go! Hope you guys enjoyed, thanks again for reading!!   
> (also if there's any LU fics you'd like to see let me know! I am open to suggestions! :D)
> 
> Stay safe everyone! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409933) by [Twilight_Enterprises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Enterprises/pseuds/Twilight_Enterprises)




End file.
